Why Sakura's Hair is Pink
by Casslee
Summary: A one shot. I did it for fun. My brothers and me found it fun to make. Taking a break from Loyal...well, not a break relly... I've only done one chapter.


Okay, here's a one shot from me and my brother. Yes, I will finish Loyal eventually. Not now.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were on a very important mission. Tsunade herself employed them. Their mission was: Why is Sakura's hair pink? cue intense music

Tsunade had summoned them earlier that morning, distracting Sakura with a very large poster of Sasuke. She had a suspicion that Sakura was really a flamingo spy from the Bird Country. Tsunade made it instantly clear that this would be a dangerous, life threatening A-Rank mission.

Naruto was greatly amused with Tsunade's plan. Kakashi was incredibly serious, as though he himself had been pondering this very question. Sasuke, however, was impassive, and very unwilling to pose for the giant poster. Tsunade had convinced him to pose by bribing him with a picture of Kakashi without the mysterious mask. They prepared that night (Naruto packed a large, unnecessary amount of ramen noodles), achieving very little rest as they were all felling immensely uneasy about tomorrow's mission.

Naruto awoke to a very cloudy, gray morning, and decided to eat some of the ramen he had packed as there was none left in his cupboard, and he was running short on money. Sasuke awoke, throwing his regular three shruiken at his picture of Itachi. Kakashi awoke, doing his mysterious early-morning things that Kakashi does, although he was so excited, he forgot to be late, and was in fact three hours early. Sakura awoke to her massive picture of Sasuke, and stared at it dreamily for the next two hours. Tsunade awoke feeling a very intense feeling of anticipation. It was going to be a very eventful, monumental day for the village of Konoha.

The usual crowd of Team 7, minus Sakura, appeared at the training stumps. Accompanied by Orochimaru, who insisted he HAD TO KNOW!! Shino was also spotted, hiding in a tree, listening intently. They assured him he could come. Within the next hour of searching for Sakura's house to hopefully uncover some of her family ties, they stopped for ramen 4 times at the will of Naruto (he had run out in the first 10 minutes), convincing Orochimaru to pay after a heated argument involving cat fights.

After an intense battle of 5-way Rock Paper Scissors, it was decided that Naruto would keep watch outside, because he had been caught cheating twice.

NARUTO POV:

Man, why did I have to cheat?!?! I want to go look! What if they find evidence without me? Sasuke will be the hero!! Grrr...

SASUKE POV:

Dude, I hope I don't have to see that poster. It probably turned out horrible; I hadn't got a manicure that day. Gee... I hope Sakura hid it somewhere...

KAKASHI POV:

I always suspected something was up with that Sakura... hmm...

OROCHIMARU POV:

WAAA! I NEEDTO KNOW!! (Rubs hands together evilly)

SHINO POV:

Hmmm... hmm...well, I don't have much of a personality, so there's not too much for me to say.

NORMAL STORY-TELLING MODE:

As Naruto complained conspicuously and noisily outside of Sakura's house, inside, much more serious things were happening. Orochimaru, being the most excited out of the mismatched group, was the first to sneak upstairs, and look in Sakura's room, which was clearly labeled, "Sakura's Room. KEEP OUT!" But being the evil mastermind Orochimaru was, the sign was very little of a deterrent, and he snuck inside. Only to see... more intense music! Sakura, staring dreamily at a poster of Sasuke, who Orochimaru one day planned on having as an evil trash disposal. He suspected that this was not the proper way to sneak, and so, creating a super mini clone of himself, which he had throw the poster outside, he then, snuck correctly once Sakura was safely chasing the poster down. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shino explored the family photo albums. Suddenly, a very loud, Naruto-produced scream could be heard from outside.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS A SASUKE POSTER DOING ON MY HEAD?!?!" Apparently Naruto had a very short memory span. Shortly after that, a similar other Naruto-produced scream was heard. "WHAT ON EARTH IS SA- hang on... ALERT! SAKURA IN THE AREA! FILE OUT!" Fully alerted, everyone filed out ninja-style. Naruto quickly made up a few lame excuses for Sakura and ninja'd out as well.

Back in their meeting place, Orochimaru explained to hyperventilating Naruto _why_, in fact, a poster of Sasuke had landed on his head. As to why Sakura followed the poster, well she was a love-struck 12-year old. Why else? "You see Naruto, I was exploring the area when I realized Sakura was still in the house! I didn't want her to be alerted of our presence, so I used a super mini clone to throw her poster out of the window, to lure her outside so I could have a quick peek in her room for evidence before we had to leave." Orochimaru mentally noted that, if ever stuck in a future battle with Naruto, (unlikely, as he was a dunce) he would be sure to throw a Sasuke poster at him.

"And?" Naruto asked angrily.

"And what? I told you the whole story."

"THE EVIDENCE GENIOUS! Did you find EVIDENCE?" Naruto and everyone were glaring angrily at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Well if I did find out why Sakura's hair was pink, do you think I'd tell the likes of you?" After receiving death glares from the other four group members, and Tsunade who had shown up for results, he sighed. "Fine...it turns out that..."

"Yes?"

"That I found a sticky note that said... "

"Yes?!"

"I'm on to your plan, and I won't tell you why my hair is pink!!!"

The end. I know, the ending sucked. This is no epic. It was just for fun. To pass time and put off working on Loyal.


End file.
